


Quiet Night

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Wasabi is glad to finally have a free night to cuddle with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Wasabi-No Ginger/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I wrote this for was "Bells," but it ended up being less about bells than anything else. Oh well. I finally wrote some Tadasabi and that's all I care about.

The Christmas bells tolled merrily on the screen as the movie reached it's climax, snow falling and drifting through the air around the main characters.

Wasabi and Tadashi lay on the couch, cuddled up as they watched the movie play out. They were both flat on their sides, Wasabi against the back cushions with Tadashi curled up in front of him. His arms were clasped around the other's waist, Tadashi's hands overtop them.

It was warm and cozy in the house tonight. The stars twinkled outside the windows in the pitch black sky, the cars whooshing by on the road below quietly. It was a relaxing night, this one.

Wasabi was grateful for that. Even with college out of the equation and not hogging up their free time, the holiday season was still often so hectic. It had been surprisingly difficult to catch a night like this where they could put all other obligations aside and lay down together, watching cheesy Christmas movies. But here they were, finally, and that was all that mattered.

"Feeling in the holiday spirit, yet?" Tadashi teased, craning his neck to smile goofily at him. "The third movie in the marathon's about to start in seven minutes; wanna watch it, or is it time for bed yet?"

Wasabi shifted comfortably on the cushions. "Eh, I'm good right here."

"Really?" Tadashi raised his eyebrows. "Because the next one ends at one in the morning. What happened to being in bed before midnight?"

"We're on winter break is what happened," Wasabi responded, and shuffled down some to kiss his forehead. "I'm good right here. Besides, the sooner we go to bed, the sooner I have to go Christmas shopping with Honey Lemon."

Tadashi grinned. "Sounds like all the more reason to go to bed sooner."

"Nope," he tucked his arms tighter around him. "I like cuddling with you and having nothing else to do. Let's do that for a couple more hours."

Tadashi blushed. With a faint smile, he turned back around. "If you say so. Love you, too."

He huffed an amused puff of air through his nose. "Yeah, love you."

Tadashi's fingers curled over his forearms, and they kept watching TV.


End file.
